Our new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1978, this new plant originating as a seedling produced from our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very unusual flower color and its apparently very favorable growth habit. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings of the parent, and the result of that propagation effort appearing to be very favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of its parent, we continued such propagation through several successive generations and established that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.